What I'm thankful for is You
by Psychlovershules2
Summary: Plans with their families get canceled so Shawn and Juliet end up spending Thanksgiving alone together. SHULES FIC :)


-Happy Thanksgiving Psych~O's! Yesterday I remembered that I was going to write a Thanksgiving story so I thought this up in a hurry, hope it turned out well it's just a one-shot. :) Oh and I don't own Psych.

The sun was just peeking though the blinds as Juliet opened her eyes, Shawn immediately wrapped his arm around her body.

"Happy Thanksgiving Jules." Shawn said placing a kiss on her cheek. Juliet turned facing him and gave him a peak on the lips.

"Happy Thanksgiving Shawn."

"So what time does your parents flight get in?"

"Eleven."

"Hmm then we have time for... you know."

"How do you figure, it's a half an hour drive to the airport. We have to leave in twenty minutes."

"I can do a lot in twenty minutes."

"Really?" Juliet said a gave Shawn a kiss.

"Yup."

"Can you get ready?" Juliet asked and hit Shawn in the face with a pillow then got up off the bed.

"That was just mean." Shawn said and sat up on the bed as Juliet grabbed her phone of the dresser.

"Four missed calls for my mom, that's weird."

"Call her back and see what's up."

"Alright." Juliet said and dialed her mother's phone number. "Hey mom, I saw that I missed your calls... Oh... Yeah those alarm clocks are pretty tricky nowadays... Okay, love you too. Bye" She hung up the phone and looked over at Shawn. "They overslept and missed their flight, they aren't coming."

"I'm sorry Jules, I know how badly you wanted to see them." Shawn said and Juliet wiped a tear from her eye. "Come here." He said and patted the bed and Juliet walked over and snuggled up next to him. "Your going to have a great time at my dad's and if you want I can try an burp the alphabet like your dad or take a even amount of bites of food like your mom."

"Stop teasing my parents." Juliet said and playfully slapped Shawn.

"I'm not teasing them, I am a little jealous of your dad though I can only make it to Q."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You always find a way to make me fell better."

"Well that's because I love you."

"I love you too." Juliet said and kissed him.

"On the upside now we have some time to..."

"Time to go help your dad cook while I get ready." Juliet said and got off the bed and left the room smiling.

"That's not exactly what I meant." Shawn yelled to Juliet. He stood up and got dressed then headed over to his dad's house. When he walked into the house there was a bunch of wrapped up pans on the counter and dirty dishes in the sink, he walked out into the living room where Henry was lying on the couch with a bucket in his arms. "Oh god Dad, you look like crap."

"Thanks, that's makes me feel so much better." Henry said and moaned.

"Are you sick?"

"No I'm just looking for dear Liza to fix the hole in my bucket, of course I'm sick."

"Well I didn't know, it would actually be a perfect explanation since your name is Henry." Shawn said and Henry threw a box of tissues at him.

"Your going to have to tell Juliet's parents sorry but I'm to sick to host Thanksgiving this year."

"Juliet's parents aren't coming, they missed their flight."

"I guess it's just going to be you and Juliet then, you can take the food I made you just have to warm it up again."

"Thanks."

"Do you need to borrow my truck to bring the food back to your place?"

"No, I got Jules car. My motorcycle's in the shop right now."

"Alright, happy Thanksgiving."

"Yeah, happy Thanksgiving." Shawn said and went out to the kitchen and started carrying all the food out to the car then he left. When Shawn got home he carried the stuff in his place and set it on the counter then Juliet walked into the kitchen.

"Why is there a bunch of food here?" Juliet asked.

"My dad is sick so he sent all the food with me."

"Awe, that's awful being sick on Thanksgiving."

"Yeah, but now we get to have a Thanksgiving with just the two of us." Shawn said and wrapped his arms around Juliet.

"This could be kinda cool, we could still get all dressed up and you could crave the turkey. It will be like were adults."

"I thought we were adults?"

"Yeah but we never hosted Thanksgiving, It's like a step forward in our lives."

"You seem very excited about this."

"I am, now I'm going to finish getting ready." Juliet said and cheerfully walked out of the kitchen then Shawn finished bringing in the stuff. When he was finished he walked to the bathroom where Juliet was putting on her make-up and leaned up against the door frame.

"Hey gorgeous." Shawn said and Juliet smiled widely.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Juliet teased.

"I don't know, my hairs kinda messy."

"I think you look sexy."

"Well thank you, I was wondering if you wanted me to make us each a mini pumpkin pie? I have been making them for Thanksgiving since I was seven years old."

"Yeah, I would love that."

"Alright, two mini pumpkin pies coming up!" Shawn said and ran to the kitchen.

While Shawn was making the pies Juliet finished her make-up then went into her bedroom and put on a purple dress, after she walked out to the kitchen. Shawn was putting a tray into the oven then he turned around facing Juliet.

"Wow Jules, you look beautiful." Shawn said staring at her.

"Thank you."

"I was about to take a shower, the pies are on a timer so they should be fine."

"Alright." Juliet said and Shawn walked over and kissed her. "What was that for?"

"I'm just so glad I get to spend the holiday with the girl I love."

"Well we have a bunch of holidays left together."

"I can't wait." Shawn said and placed a kiss on Juliet's forehead. "I'm going hit the shower then get ready before we set up dinner."

"Okay." Juliet said and Shawn went to the bathroom and showered, when he got out he walked to the bedroom in his towel. As he walked in his cell phone started ringing and he walked over and answered it.

"Hello." Shawn said.

"Shawn, you forgot to bring the cranberry sauce with you." Henry said on the phone.

"Really dad, that's why you are calling me?"

"You can't have Thanksgiving without cranberry sauce."

"Are you really going to make me drive over there just to get some sauce."

"It's not just some sauce, it's a tradition."

"Okay fine, this might actually be a good idea. I'll send Jules over to get it."

"Good, bye."

"Bye." Shawn said and hung up the phone then walked out into the living room where Juliet was. "Jules, would you mind running over to my dad's and picking something up?"

"Yeah, of course. What is it?"

"My dad is making a big deal about me not bringing the cranberry here, saying it's a tradition to have but I really just think he doesn't want it in his fridge."

"I go get it and I will be right back." Juliet said and gave Shawn a quick kiss before she left. Once she was out the door Shawn ran to the bathroom and started getting ready as quick as he could. He blew dried his hair and gelled it up then went to the bedroom, he put on a plain blue button up shirt and some nice black jeans. After he was finished getting dressed he went to the living room and set up a bunch of candles and set the table, once all the food was warmed up he put it at the table and waited for Juliet to get back.

"Your dad looks awful." Juliet said walking into the living room with a bowl of sauce in her hands then she stopped and looked around. "You did all this?"

"No the other person that lives here did it." Shawn teased.

"It looks like one of those fancy dinner's you only ever see on television."

"I'll take that as a good thing. Now come, sit down." Shawn said pulling a chair out for her, she walked over and sat down and he pulled the chair in then sat across the table from her. "Now as the man of the house I will attempt the crave the turkey without destroying it." Shawn said and Juliet laughed. Shawn took the craving knife and sliced a perfect piece from the turkey and set it on Juliet plate then did the same on his.

"Good thing you know how the crave it because it would have been a deal breaker if you couldn't, I would have broken up with you right here." Juliet joked.

"You could never break up with me, I'm to charming."

"Well that's true." Juliet said and they put more food on their plates. When they were finished eating Shawn's cleared there plates off the table.

"Ready for our pies?" Shawn asked.

"I'm so full though."

"I slaved over those pies for hours."

"It took you twenty minutes." Juliet said and Shawn gave her the sad puppy dog face. "Okay fine, we will have the pies."

"Yay." Shawn said and went out to the kitchen. He came out with two mini pies and set one at his spot and walked over to Juliet and put one by her along with a fork wrapped in a napkin then he sat back down. Juliet grabbed her napkin and where they would normally be a tie under the napkin the keep the fork inside was a diamond engagement ring.

"Oh my god." Juliet said and Shawn got up and walked over next to her and got on one knee.

"Jules, all my life I promised myself that I would never fall in love because I didn't want to end up like my parents but then I met you and I couldn't help but to fall head over heels for you."

"Shawn are you going to start singing head over heels?"

"Not anymore... Anyways, I couldn't begin to imagine my life without you and when I thought about what I was thankful for this year I realized that I'm most thankful for you. So Juliet O'Hara, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Juliet said and jumped off her chair to the floor and kissed Shawn, he grabbed the ring out of her hand and placed in on her ring finger and kissed her again.

"I love you Jules."

"I love you too."

"Happy Thanksgiving."

"It will be hard to top this one."

"Oh but I will."

-Got it done! Yes! Didn't think I would in time. Also I didn't proofread so if there are mistakes sorry I'll fix them later. :) Wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but I didn't have much time. Please review! And again HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


End file.
